No More Sonic
by IloveSoulEaterEvans
Summary: My First Story! Amy finds Sonic kissing sally and a mysterious hedgehog takes her home. To Amy's surprise it's not who she expected.
1. Rainy Day

Authors Note: I do not own sonic or any sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.

No More Sonic

Chapter 0ne: Rainy Day

Amy's pov:

I was heading to Smoothie Rox to have a date with Sonic. When I opened the door I almost burst into tears. There was Sonic The Hedgehog making out with Sally Acorn. When he saw me he tried to explain, but I didn't listen. I finally get a date with my hero, and I find him kissing a squirrel on our date.

"Ames listen, I didn't mean to, but she came to me. Please forgive me!" Sonic tried to explain, but then I couldn't control myself and I spun around and I yelled "Sonic I'm done! I finally get a date with my hero and you decide to lock lips with a squirrel on our date! You told me you guys were just friends, but it seems your more than friends!" then I slapped him and ran far far away.

I was far from my house and it started raining. I try to cover my head with my hoodie, but the rain only soaks through. I sat on a bench and started crying. "why Sonic? Why? I said through my tears. i couldn't hold it. Then all a sudden a handsome (from what I could see) hedgehog came to me on a motorcycle and told me to get on the motorcycle. I tried to ask who he was because I couldn't see his face. "Don't worry about that. Just believe me I have no reason to hurt you. I just want you home safe." he replied, so I decided to trust him.

When we get to my house, I invite him in to have something warm to drink. When he finally said yes I screamed in my head "OMG! For some reason I think he's hot! I hope he takes off his helmet, so I can see his face.

When he steps in and takes off his helmet I was shocked. Sh- Shadow The Hedgehog? "What?" He asked causally if it were nothing. "W-Why did you take me home?" I asked curiously " I had nothing else to do and I saw you in the rain with no way getting home." he said, but I knew he was hiding something. _

YAY! A cliff hanger! Please go easy on me this is my first story! Please review!


	2. Surprise

I do not own sonic or sonic characters!

Chapter 2: Surprise

"Wait! Your hiding something! What is it?" I asked him. "Amy I'm not hiding anything!" Shadow yelled to me. " Shadow The Hedgehog tell me please!" I said back stepping in front of him. "Amy you wouldn't understand at all! Now let me please leave." Shadow said while trying to leave. "Not until you tell me!" I yelled to him then shoving him against the wall so he couldn't go anywhere. "Amy I can't tell you! I just can't!" Shadow almost yelled trying to escape from my grip. "Please tell me! I want to know!" I said still having him against the wall.

Couple of minutes passed and he still wouldn't tell me. "Please! Please! Please!" I begged him "Fine! I...I... I love you!" Shadow told me. I let go of him and just froze. I didn't know what to say. I always kind of liked him, but I just don't know I never thought he loved anyone except Maria, and when G.U.N killed her I thought he didn't love anyone. I thought he wanted to have revenge because they killed her.

I told you that you wouldn't understand! That's why I didn't want to tell you! Your always with that blue faker anyway. Shadow said now walking away. "Stop! I..I...love you too. I don't know why I liked Sonic. I swear! I always loved you! Ever since I met you. I said without thinking. He just looked at me not knowing what to say. " Amy if you actually like me, then why do you go on dates with Sonic?" Shadow asked "Actually we never went on a date. We were supposed to, but I found him making out with that slut, Sally Acorn at Smoothie Rox when I walked in. When he tried to explain I smacked him and ran and that's when you found me crying and took me to my house." I said starting to cry " Amy listen I would never do that to you. I would never because I love you too much. Sonic is a player he never stays with anyone. Your too pretty to be with him. Your beautiful and never let anyone say your not, so will you let me take you to dinner." Shadow said walking towards me. " y..yes. I would love to." I said letting Shadow take my hand.

When we got to Almio's, a young boy named Charmy asked if we had a reservation. After Shadow told him his name Charmy lead us to our table what had a nice red design on the seats with a black tablecloth on the table.

After dinner, Shadow and I walked back towards my house when we see a blue blur coming towards me. Shadow quickly grabbed me and held me away from the blue blur. The blue blur stopped right in front of me when I noticed it couldn't be anyone else except sonic. " Look Ames I'm sorry, but why are you with shadow? Sonic asked wondering. "We just got back from our date, so now leave!" Shadow growled while we started walking away. " Ames you don't want to be with him! Be with me! I Love You and not Sally!" Sonic said. " You didn't a day ago. You said you didn't like me as in Love just friends." I said walking away with Shadow.

When I got home, I took Shadow in my house and we sat on the couch when he said, " I know we only went on one date, but will you be my girlfriend?". "I would love to!" I replied. Then we kissed for awhile and fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Promise Ring

I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or the characters

chapter 3: Promise Ring

When I awoke I noticed that I was still on the couch with Shadow, so I quickly removed myself from him without disturbing him. When I got up I walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast when I thought, "what would Shadow like? Maybe pancakes." ,so I decided to make pancakes. When I starting cooking I felt someone behind me whisper in my ear, " Those look delicious Amy." I suddenly knew it was Shadow, so I turned to meet him nose to nose. "Th-thanks Shadow." I said lightly kissing him on the cheek. " Why do I always stumble on my words when I see him?" I thought , but then turned to Shadow. " So Amy would you go to the park with me?" he asked me. " Y-yes I would love to!" I quickly answered.

After breakfast I told Shadow I would be ready in a few minutes. I went to my closet. I picked out a black noodle strap shirt with a jean skirt, shiny gold bracelets, black high heels, and light red lipstick . When I came down Shadow stared at me and said, "you-you look H-Hot! I mean you look nice." " I know what you mean." I giggled. I grabbed his hand and we started walking towards the park.

When we got there I heard a familiar voice behind me and Shadow. "Well, well look it's annoying pinky and antisocial emo, loser! Surprising you would even go out with that thing Shadow." I knew that voice from anywhere, so when I turned around I was face to face with that stupid slut Sally. "what do you want Sally the slut? Can't you leave me and Shadow alone. No one wants you here and p.s. Do something with your hair!" I yelled back until Shadow quickly moved me out of the way, so Sonic wouldn't run into me. "Hi Amy. Hi Sally. Hi faker." he said to the three of us. " Who you calling faker? I suggest you stop calling yourself that you are only gonna make yourself mad." Shadow exclaimed. "Ha-Ha good one Shadow. So why you guys talking to Sally?" Sonic said/asked. " Your slutty girlfriend came up to Shadow and I talking crap about us." I said. "She's wrong sweetie. I came over here to say hi, but she called me a slut for no reason." Sally lied. "Amy just come on. We'll go somewhere else." Shadow exclaimed grabbing my hand.

We went to the park's garden after grabbing some lunch from Applebee's. "Shadow, I feel lonely at my house when your not there. Will you please move in with me?" I asked. " Whatever you want my rose." he said back. "So if I want a kid with you, you would make that happen?" I questioned in a joking way. "Um... Amy, we aren't even married or engaged yet and I don't really want to share you just yet." he said not yelling. " Yeah sure. You just don't want to hear me whining for you to get me something yet, and anyway I was joking, but why did you bring me here." I said/asked. "because I want to give you a promise ring." Shadow said kneeling down taking my hand to put the ring on my finger. "Oh my god Shadow! I-I love it!" I said knocking him on the ground while hugging him. " You know what I want?" Shadow asked leaning closer to me. "hmm...? I asked back. " this..." Shadow said kissing me, I started giving in while his tongue was asking for permission to enter, when he made the kiss deeper. I opened my mouth slightly so he could enter.

After the long kiss we got up and walk towards our house. I decided to hold his hand and walk closer to him. I didn't care what people said or pointed out about us all I wanted was him and that's what I have now. I will never know why I liked Sonic after what he did all he did was save me because that was his job and well I was childish and started chasing him thinking I was in love, but it was only a stupid thing I thought. Now I have Shadow and he keeps me safe and actually loves me and I love him, nobody else just him. " Shadow I love you and don't leave me just don't." I exclaimed. " I would never leave you your mine." he said walking me to my bed. "Shadow don't go stay with me come on don't think you won't." I said seductively. "Amy are you sure?" Shadow asked asked. " I'm sure please!" I said pulling him with me. "Fine." he said back.

"Shadow I loved that it was so fun, but now I'm tired. Goodnight Shadow." I yawned. " Goodnight Amy." I heard him say before passing out.

I should updated soon but I'm mostly busy with the school year ending,dealing with friends, and also dealing with my little brother but I should update soon! THANKS FOR EVEN READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Twins,Wedding,End of story

Sorry I haven't been writing, I had writers block, and I've been busy, but I finally got a new chapter of No More Sonic done! YAY! Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and others do not belong to me, they belong to Sega / Sonic Team.

8 months later. Shadow's pov.

"Ugh...stupid sunlight!" I whispered to myself. I turned to see my beautiful 8 months pregnant fiancee next to me peacefully sleeping. I purposed to her a month before we knew she was pregnant. Next month will be very busy mostly, because the wedding is on June,1st, then sometime our daughter/son (we don't know, because Amy wanted a surprise) will come, and before the baby comes we need a crib, and everything else.

A few minutes passed, and Amy finally woke up. "Good morning, Shadow." Amy said still tired from the baby shower last night. I smirked and kissed her for a moment, then getting up to make pancakes for breakfast while Amy was getting dressed.

After breakfast, Amy and I, decided to go to Baby R' Us to look for baby cribs and all that. We were going in my brand new BMW when I started to hear Sally come up to Amy and I, saying something about Amy being fat then, she wouldn't stop so I started the engine and yelled, " Get out of my drive way you damn squirrel!". When she finally listened and walked away I finally started driving to Baby's R' Us.

After we picked out everything In green we finally were in the car until Amy start screaming and holding her stomach. "Sh-Shad-ow I think the baby's coming ah... get me to the hospital now!" " Shit OK.. just hold on for a few seconds while I call an ambulance." I started dialing 911 when someone answered "hello what may I help you with," "I need an ambulance imminently my finance is in labor!" OK sir where are you now?" "I'm in the parking lot of Baby's R' Us." "yes sir we'll have an ambulance there in 4 minutes."

5 hours later,

Awww... Shadow isn't she adorable? What should we name her? I'm thinking of Maria, or Moonlight ahhh... Nurse! Nurse!" "Oh my Amy, your are having twins!" the nurse said walking in.

Another 3 hours,

Shadow lets name the first one Maria and the second one Moonlight!"Amy inquired to me " Fine those are great names."

After a few days Amy, Maria, Moonlight, and I, finally were home and had there rooms ready and were greeted by Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Tails. "hey Sonic why aren't you with sally?" Amy asked after the twins were asleep. "Umm.. well we were in a argument and I broke up with her so she decided to go live with her cousin in San Dora." " I'm so sorry sonic." "Don't be I'm fine." "OK."

After a few years me and Amy were finally married, Maria, and Moonlight are in preschool, and Sonic and Sally got back together and had a child named Racer the only bad part was that Amy's parents found out about us having twins at the age of 20 so now they hate me, but life is still great.

OK... I know I know this story sucks, but I think I'm doing one-shots for now hopefully I will have one up on next Tuesday. Sorry this story is crappy but I wanted to end it so it would stop bugging me I will maybe have a new story about sonadow up soon and if you don't like sonadow please don't read I don't want drama!


End file.
